Described herein is an operator control device for a motor vehicle and a method for operating a motor vehicle by using an operator control device.
Nowadays it is technically possible for an autopilot to drive a motor vehicle automatically. In this context both the longitudinal guidance and the transverse guidance of the motor vehicle are controlled fully automatically, with the result that a driver does not have to engage actively at all any more in the control of the motor vehicle. German Patent Application No. 10 2014 003 023 A1 describes, e.g., the use of an autopilot in a motor vehicle. In this context there is provision that a support means of the motor vehicle, in the form of a cup holder or a fold-out table can be adjusted into an extended position of use if an autopilot of the motor vehicle is activated. When the autopilot is deactivated, adjustment of the support means into the position of use is prevented. This method is predominantly concerned with preventing a movement radius of the driver from being unnecessarily restricted by the respective support means as long as the driver has to control the motor vehicle himself.
Moreover, it is also known to make available touch screens, that is to say touch-sensitive display apparatuses, for controlling different functions in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. In conjunction with the piloted driving, that is to say when the autopilot is active, it is possible for the driver to be able to assume a somewhat more comfortable sitting position, for example by virtue of a seat which is adjusted further back or else by virtue of a seat which is turned away from the steering wheel. German Patent Application No. 42 26 747 C1 describes a method in which a seat of a motor vehicle is moved into a position in which it is turned away from a steering wheel of the motor vehicle if an autopilot of the motor vehicle is activated. The important factor here is that the driver can assume a sitting position which is, under certain circumstances, more comfortable for him if he currently does not have to control the motor vehicle himself.
In this context it would be desirable for a touch-sensitive display apparatus which can be comfortably reached by the driver in the normal sitting position, that is to say when the autopilot is not active, still to be able to be satisfactorily operated by the driver even in a, for example, somewhat leaning back sitting position, which he assumes in the automatic driving mode of the motor vehicle. This could be brought about, for example, by using an adjustable central console insofar as the touch-sensitive display apparatus is attached to the central console. However, this would entail relatively high costs, since the entire electronic system which is installed in the central console would have to be carried along, for which purpose, inter alia, corresponding cable lengths would also have to be kept available. In addition, this would increase the weight of the entire central console.
Furthermore, it would also be desirable per se if the driver could be informed particularly easily and clearly as to whether the motor vehicle is currently being operated in an autopilot mode or in a manual driving mode. German Patent Application No. 10 2013 110 864 A1 describes a method in which an autopilot display is extended from a recess in a dashboard of a motor vehicle as soon as an autopilot of the motor vehicle has been activated. As soon as the autopilot has been deactivated again, the autopilot display is withdrawn into the dashboard again. The activation of the autopilot can be carried out by displacing away a steering wheel in the direction of the dashboard or by activating a specific key. In this case, the driver is therefore informed which driving mode the motor vehicle is currently being operated in by the extension and retraction of the autopilot display.